


new year's

by kageki



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageki/pseuds/kageki
Summary: a vodka seltzer, nighttime in the snow, and a shadowed figure.
Relationships: Fujishiro Nageki/Sakazaki Yuuya, mentioned Fujishiro Nageki/Iwamine Shuu





	new year's

it was about twenty minutes to midnight, and the st pigeonation's staff new year's party was starting to ramp up in excitement. nageki decided it was time to step out. the drinks and laughter were fun and all, but the sensory overload (and his brother) was getting to be too much. besides, the stars were always fun to gaze at.

  
he brought his coat and his vodka seltzer with him, of course, his big brother drilled it into his head to never leave a drink unattended the day after he turned 20. the winter chill wasn't too much, and the warmth the alcohol brought was enough to keep him from shivering too hard. nageki's peace and quiet was soon to be disturbed, though.

  
a figure a few yards down the courtyard was standing and staring at the stars, as well. nageki could've sworn he melted out of the shadows, but it had been a long night already. it seemed as soon as he noticed the figure, they started to approach. maybe they were staring? not an unfamiliar feeling, strangely.

  
nageki stayed silent as they made the short distance closer, tipsy brain focusing on the _crunch-crunch-crunch_ of their boots in the snow. the lighting against his face was almost cinematic as the one and only yuuya sakazaki got close enough to speak and give his trademark ladykiller smile.

  
he had disappeared mid-august a couple years ago, and apparently nobody cared enough to check where he went. rumor flew about that he had either moved cities, country, or been murdered by the infamous dr. iwamine. shuu had been somewhat proven innocent, (not only by being nageki's lover, but) by circumstance (thankfully). so none of the staff, infirmary or otherwise, had heard from the infamous school heartthrob in around two years. a couple weeks of wailing and tears from students, sure, but the empty ache had never really left the library's resident mourning dove.

  
but he was back! and on new year's eve, no less. cocky bastard.

  
"i have half a mind to slap you, yknow." nageki could see his breath in the air as he spoke, despite feeling breathless at the sight of the fantail. the man chuckled in response.

  
"i guess i can't blame you, pulling an act like that." the expression on his face was hard to parse, even if nageki was tipsy. he seemed somber, melancholy. like he ached, equally, to touch him again.

  
"it's been what, two years? no word?"

  
"i'm sorry, mon amour,"

  
"yuuya," nageki was exasperated. when they had started seeing each other, it was just a casual thing, yuuya taking him out to see the town and such. but as they had progressed, they got closer and closer, lingering touches and gazes.... cuddling as they watched the sun set, nageki pretending he didn't see yuuya staring as he simply existed.... sharing an ice cream because he dropped his own and _that's just what a gentleman does_. and the sudden cease of contact.

  
how do you react? what do you say? what do you feel when you look him in the eyes, and you've had a bit, and he looks just as handsome as the last time you were this close. and you drift closer and closer to each other, light of the florescents on his cheeks and the moon behind his head, and you want to reach out and touch his hands, but it's been so long you don't know if you can.

  
"i'm sorry," yuuya shies away from nageki's intense gaze, for once seeming self conscious. "i left you hanging, my dove."

  
"in the simplest of terms, yes." nageki couldn't help but huff into the night air. where else do your emotions go but out? "i think you owe me."

  
"if you insist." yuuya laughed. owing love was something he was used to; this was something he could do. so he simply leans in, hand placed gently on nageki's face, and pulls him in for a short kiss. it's nothing special and everything all at once. it's been two years and nageki _feels_ something different in what seems like _way_ _too long_. their lips touch, and they linger, and kiss again, and the sounds of cheering erupt faintly from inside the school building.

  
maybe they can start again.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing hbf fics for a couple years at this point but i think this is the first i've posted. hope you enjoyed. happy new year's!


End file.
